Charles Martinet
Charles Andre Martinet (born September 17, 1955 in San Jose, California, U.S.) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Luigi in Luigi's Mansion, Mario in Super Mario 64, Waluigi in Mario Tennis and Wario in Mario Party 2. Video Games 'Video Games' *Cel Damage (2001) - Additional Voices *ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid (1998) - Sir. Alistair Loveless *Dr. Seuss Kindergarten (1998) - The Cat in the Hat *Dr. Seuss Preschool (2000) - The Cat in the Hat, Yertle the Turtle *Gladius (2003) - Additional Voices *Hellboy: The Science of Evil (2008) - Buried King *JSRF: Jet Set Radio Future (2002) - Additional Voices *Kane & Lynch: Dead Men (2007) - Additional Voices *Luigi's Mansion (2001) - Luigi, Mario *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (2013) - Luigi, Mario *Luigi's Mansion 3 (2019) - Luigi, Mario *Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle (2017) - Luigi, Mario *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (2009) - Luigi, Mario *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (2013) - Luigi, Mario *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (2015) - Luigi, Mario *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (2005) - Luigi, Mario *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003) - Luigi, Mario *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 (2019) - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Golf (1999) - Baby Mario, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Mario, Wario *Mario Golf: Advanced Tour (2004) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (2003) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (2003) - Baby Luigi, Baby Mario, Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Kart DS (2005) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party: Star Rush (2016) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party: The Top 100 (2017) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party (1998) - Luigi, Mario *Mario Party 2 (1999) - Luigi, Mario, Wario *Mario Party 3 (2000) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party 4 (2002) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party 5 (2003) - Donkey Kong, Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party 6 (2004) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party 7 (2005) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party 8 (2007) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party 9 (2012) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party 10 (2015) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Pinball Land (2004) - Mario *Mario Power Tennis (2004) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Sports Superstars (2017) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Super Sluggers (2008) - Luigi, Mario, Toadsworth, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Tennis (2000) - Baby Mario, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Tennis: Aces (2018) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Tennis: Open (2012) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Tennis: Power Tour (2005) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash (2015) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario vs. Donkey Kong (2004) - Mario *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) - Luigi, Mario *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) - Luigi, Mario *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) - Luigi, Mario *Paper Mario: Color Splash (2016) - Mario *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (2004) - Luigi, Mario *Police Quest: Open Season (1993) - Billy Bob Strum, Janitor, Prostitute *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Orvus *Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade (1998) - Monstrous Mirror, Sir Drayson Dragon *Runner3 (2018) - Narrator *Space Quest 6: Roger Wilco in the Spinal Frontier (1995) - P'Toole, Pa Conshohocken, Ray Trace *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - 2-1B, AT-AT Driver, OOM-9 *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Bespin Cop 2, Civilian Male, Imperial Officer 2 *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Admiral Holtz, Rebel Pilot 8 *Super Mario 3D World (2013) - Luigi, Mario *Super Mario 64 (1996) - Mario *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) - Luigi, Mario *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) - Luigi, Mario *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) - Mario *Super Mario Party (2018) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) - Mario, Toadsworth *Super Paper Mario (2007) - Luigi, Mario *Super Smash Bros. (1999) - Luigi, Mario *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) - Luigi, Mario *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Paarthurnax *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age (2004) - Additional Voices *WarioWare: D.I.Y. (2009) - Wario *WarioWare: Smooth Moves (2006) - Wario *WarioWare: Snapped! (2008) - Wario *WarioWare: Touched! (2004) - Wario *WarioWare: Twisted! (2004) - Wario *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Games! (2003) - Wario *Wario Land: Shake It! (2008) - Wario *Wario Land 4 (2001) - Wario *Wario World (2003) - Wario *World in Conflict (2007) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Lagerfeld *Rising Zan: The Samurai Gunman (1999) - Master Suzuki *Shinobi (2002) - Additional Voices *Virtua Quest (2005) - Announcer, Lau, Shun, Snake Eyes *WarioWare: Gold (2018) - Wario Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (93) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2019. *On December 7, 2018, he earned a Guinness World Record for having the most video game voiceover performances as the same character. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate marked his 100th performance as the character of Mario. Category:American Voice Actors